Recently, video game industries have rapidly developed as computer-related information and communication technologies evolve. In particular, high-speed Internet connections have opened a new field of video game, i.e., multi-user on-line games, which resulted in game industries drastically evolved.
On-line games are popular since people in distant locations may play games without being spatially limited. Among others, shooting games in which users attack targets in a virtual 3D space are especially popular since they help relieve users' stress and also provide various images and sound effects.
In early shooting games, air ships appeared on a 2-dimensional plane, and the games were mainly arcade games.
As the performance of computers have evolved, shooting games have also evolved such that game can be represented in 3-dimensional space, which correspondingly produced a new genre of a shooting game wherein a first person shooter (FPS) has been developed, in which combats are carried out using weapons in a user' view point, i.e., first person view point.
In the latest video shooting games, various weapon items such as missiles, bombs, guns, knives are displayed, and users combat with opponents while riding on air planes, helicopters, tanks and the like, such that the games become more and more difficult.
As the video shooting games become difficult, users may feel difficulty in playing the games.
In addition, in existing game systems with one crosshair, users need to move by the amount according to a monitor resolution to hit a target so that the users may become easily fatigued. Further, when one user faces multiple opponents, it is hard for the user to turn the tables, making the game less interesting even before it is over. Moreover, it is very hard for beginners to play against high level players since there are differences in their ability.
US Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003/0199325 discloses that crosshair is differently displayed depending on the possibility to hit an object appearing on a game screen.